


Miraculous Ladybug One-shots/Drabbles

by Rougethecat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Devil!Chat Noir, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Marinette works herself to death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, crane lady!Marinette, crane!ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2vWfc3NHCU

Marinette awoke to the sound of the sea and the creak of the ship. She stepped out of the bed, white nightgown swishing around her knees, as she lit up a lantern that was beside her bed. Footsteps could be heard and she turned and saw a blond man in black.

" _The ship, it swayed, heave ho, heave ho_

_On the dark and stormy blue,_

_And I held tight to the Captain's might_

_As he pulled up his trews_ "

The two voices sang together, blue melting into green. His deep rich voice mingled her delicate one. He approached her, small dark horns gleaming in the moonlight that poured through the cracks of the wood above them.

" _'You haven't slept,' heave ho, he said_

_'In many suns and moons.'_

_'Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore,'_

_'And pray we get there soon.'_ "

He was creeping closer and closer like a cat stalking his prey, and she was the mouse that was trapped in his enchantment.

" _He said, 'Now hush love, here's your gown.'_

_'There's the bed, lantern's down.'_

_But I don't want to go to sleep; in all my dreams, I drown_ "

The creaking and groaning of the ship stopped, and the waves settled into silence. Then it started track and the waves shifted the boat once more. Her voice rang like sliver bells that echoed throughout the ship.

" _The Captain howled 'Heave ho, heave ho'_

 _And tied me up with sheets_  "

His voice started to mingle again with hers.

" _'A storm is brewing in the South'_ "

Then she heard his rich deep voice. The slight, eerie tone that she fell for.

" _'It's time to go to sleep'_ "

Their voices mingled again, as the man crept closer.

"  _His berth, it rocks, heave ho, heave ho_

_The ocean gnashed and moaned_

_Like Jona will be swallowed whole_

_And spat back teeth and bones_  "

He was now very closer to her, his breath brushing her milky skin. It smelled like the salt ocean air.

" _He said, 'Now hush love, here's your gown.'_

_'There's the bed, lantern's down.'_

_'But I don't want to go to sleep'_ "

She sang alone again.

 "  _'In all my dreams, I drown.'_  "

Suddenly as if in a trance, she fell to her knees ,hands clutching together like she was begging him.

" _'Captain! Captain!_

_I will do your chores_

_I will warm your cot at night_

_And mop your cabin floors_

_Scold me, hold me_

_I'll be yours to keep'_  "

His black claw reached out to trace her face. From her cheek to her gentle sloping jaw.

" _'The only thing I beg of you_

 _Don't make me go to sleep'_ "

He lend her his hand, so she could stand up and the two once again sang. Their hands now intwined.

" _The sky it flashed, heave ho, heave ho_

 _His pillow toed to the brink_ "

Marinette was captivated by his eyes and she sang one line.

" _The curtains ran between my legs..._ "

He joined in.

" _as we began to sink_ "

His other hand traced her body, the girl shivered in his touch.

" _I closed my eyes, heave ho, heave ho_

_As the ship was rent and fell_

_Eddies in the water headed to the mouth of Hell_ "

She started to feel tired. Her vision starting to blur.

"  _'Hush now, hush love, here's your gown.'_

 _'There's the bed, lantern's down.'_  "

Her body shook in fear as darkness started to consume her vision.

"  _'I'm begging please wake me up'_  "

She sang with him for the last time.

" _In all my dreams I-_ "

She collapsed on the bed, the dark man grinned and left. Marinette was forever in a restless slumber.

 


	2. Feathers Across the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ladrein/Adrienette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_4Ut1DI4wA

It was a typical spring day, the birds are chirping and the cherry blossoms are in bloom. A blond man in a green and black kimono sat on the wooden porch watching a black-blue haired female in a white and red kimono. Her hair was in a bun and she was singing to the birds, who flew around her and sang along, creating a beautiful harmony. The man was obliviously awestruck with the woman's beauty and with a smooth and rich voice, he spoke.

"What a beautiful voice."

The woman turned around, the sun highlighting the beauty of her porcelain face, sapphire eyes sparkling in happiness and replied," Thank you husband dear."

That afternoon, the blond lied on his wife's lap as she played with his blond locks, taking in the depths of his leaf green eyes. 

However, the man could clearly see that his lover was troubled, "What's wrong Marinette?" He asked, as her pale hands wrapped around his bigger hand.

"I'm just wondering Adrien..." She sighed softly.

"You can tell me anything," he gave her a gentle smile that made her heart flutter like the wings of a crane.

"If I could not sing anymore," She gazed sadly into his eyes, "would you still love me?"

The man gave a chuckle as his hand touched her cheek, "Of course I would"

She smiled, happy tears appearing from her eyes, Adrien's thumb wiping away her tears. 

Spring slowly turned into a warm summer, where green sprouted everywhere and the sun warmed the land below. The couple were out on the fields, farming. Marinette hummed as she planted seeds in the earth, when all of the sudden she heard coughing. The dark haired woman turned and dropped her basket in shock and fear, seeing the blood the dribbled out of the blond's mouth. Adrian was sick with deadly disease. 

Since they were so poor, they could not afford the medicine  that could heal her lover. So that night, when Adrien was sound asleep, Marinette went into the sewing room and closed the door. The next day, she sold off the beautiful craft. This happened over several days, her fingers stung from working at the loom for long periods of time and her eyes strained from working all night.

One night, in the beginning of summer, as Marinette slowly guided the cup in Adrien's shaking hand to his sickly pale lips, he told her.

"You have beautiful fingers"

As he sipped the cup of warm tea, his wife hugged him from behind and whispered.

"If one day," she took in a shaky breath," my beautiful fingers are no more," she laid her head on his back, " would you still love me?"

Cupping her stinging fingers, Adrien replied coughing,"Of course I would,"

He felt wet tears on his kimono and felt guilty for wife. Silent tears fell down her face, for she feared that soon her love would disappear.

Day and night Marinette worked, making beautiful cloth in seemingly thin air. She was a slave to the loom, but it was all worth it, she kept telling herself. Soon her fingers bleed from needles that struck at her digits, bandages wrapping her hands and fingers. Time was fleeting quickly and she feared for the upcoming fall, because then her cloth wouldn't sell and soon her husband would wither away.

She would work until there were no more feathers to work with.

One night, she asked to the silent air, "One day even," fingers brushed the red feather of her wing,"if I'm no longer human," Her white and red wings baring no feathers, "would you still love me?"

She was so scared of the truth, so scared to tell him who she truly was. The last feather floated into her fingers...

...As strong hands gently held hers.

Her eyes widened as she heard the voice that she loved so much so those four words.

"Of course I will." 

She felt the warmth his embrace. The same embrace that helped her out of the trap. The same one that let her go.

"Even now I will always remember," He held her closer, as she started to cry, "the crane that few so beautifully that day,"

Sobs raked her throat as he whispered those last words.

"And even now, I still love you..."

 


End file.
